Portal Cannon
|released = 16.5.0 |rateoffire = 67 |capacity = 100 |mobility pc = 50 |cost = 1590 (When on sale). 2275 |Level required = 1 |theme = Futuristic/sci-fi themed |attribute = }} The is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 16.5.0 update. It can be obtained for a limited time as part of the Trader's Van event in the armory. Appearance It features a silver white body with a silver white pistol grip, a red trigger, an exposed green/yellow core in the middle, black arms that rotate when charging, and a green container on top containing the energy source of the weapon. When fully charged, it will fire a portal. Two portals are needed to allow a user to teleport. Strategy Although it isn't 1 shot, It deals an extremely high amount of damage. It also has a slow fire rate, a high capacity, and a slow mobility. *This weapon can be used as a utility weapon for travelling distances and around the map. However, it is effective as an offensive weapon as well. **This is especially useful when trying to infiltrate the enemy team's position by creating a portal near their position. **One can use this in Capture gamemodes as means of escaping or quick travelling. **Unfortunately, this weapon isn't 1 shot. However, the quick charge up time makes up for the damage. *Use this in close to medium range for a less complicated duel and also due to its bullet travel time. *You can hit the ground spot that is near your opponent because this has area damage. *Go for the weakened players for better ammunition conserving and quicker kill registering. *Keep yourself accurate because it is hard looking around without keeping a charged shot. *A full shot takes 16/100 of the capacity. *When making portals, try to fire the first portal in a safe location away from enemies. *It should be noted that only the user can use the portals, meaning that enemies and other teammates cannot use them. *The portals despawn within 10 seconds. *The portals are two-way, meaning that either portal will teleport the user to the other. *If a user charges up the weapon dies, the attack will still activate upon death, this is useful for going in suicide runs towards enemies, as it is possible to kill an enemy post-death if caught in the blast radius. *Use the portal in emergencies. Counters *Pick off the user at long range. *Strafe while jumping to minimize the damage from the weapon. *Flank around the user then use a melee weapon to deal quick damage and then pull back. However, you can do so if you are able to flank its users. *Strategize your teammates about being in front of the user's portals, so he will be lured to teleport, only to be damaged by you and your teammates if done correctly. *Try attacking the user with a high fire rate weapon while they are charging for the shot. *Avoid getting hit at all costs as it can be devastating. *You cannot enter its users' portals, so try to estimate their initial and final destination of portals they make. *Do not try to shoot towards the portals, since bullets cannot pass through it. *This weapon's projectiles will be released if its user is killed while he/she is charging. *Be wary of the current users on the map, keep an eye out on where the portals are and where he/she is aiming at. *One can utilize the portals against the user using weapons such as the Demoman or the Hedgehog on the portal. **In addition, one can deploy Turrets or Molotov Cocktails on the portal to trap the user once they teleported through. Theme Future/sci fi themed. Recommended Maps *Siege *Two Castles *Paradise Resort (PG3D) Equipment Setups This weapon should be used as a utility weapon than a offensive weapon. Equip a powerful Primary and Sniper weapon. However, you can use this weapon to get a few kills. Trivia *It is the first weapon to featuring the Teleportation attribute. *It's abilities and appearance is similar to the Portal Gun from the Portal series. *You can get out of Aztec Temple with the Christmas trees little bit but there is eventually a death barrier. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Area Damage Category:Charge Shot Category:Teleportation Category:Themed Category:Trader's Van Category:Legendary